Of Clouds And Women
by Light of Fallen Darkness
Summary: Temari is not a goddess nor a hag. She wants a daughter and a son. Shikamaru couldn't be more happy.


**Light of Fallen Darkness**: A small one-shot with no plot at all. Expect some OOCness, as my friend pointed out when she read this.

**Special thanks to** Lana-chan for beta-reading this and pestering me to keep writing fanfiction, even if my Internet access is limited. Thank you so much for putting up with my ramblings and pointless telephone calls!

* * *

Shikamaru likes cloud watching.

The ninja enjoys the peacefulness that washes over him whenever he lies down to stare at the white, fluffy objects as they glide through the azure skies. It seems that the gods only allow him this one time to focus on thoughts he never gets the chance to think about at other times.

He can share his personal opinions and secrets with the clouds, knowing that they will never betray him. The clouds will always be there for him, unless it is raining when he must stay inside the house doing absolutely nothing. Shikamaru tries to concentrate on just gazing intently into the sky from his bedroom window, but nearly pulls his hair out in the process everytime out of frustration.

Nothing else seems to replace the wonderful feeling he gets whenever he goes cloud watching. As idle as everyone says it is, Shikamaru believes that his unusual hobby is actually a necessity.

Challenging games such as matching the strangely shaped clouds with as many different people he knows helps to pass the time. Indeed, cloud watching is the only thing in the world that can give him that wonderful sense of calmness, or so Shikamaru thinks.

Shikamaru likes cloud watching, but that doesn't mean it's the only thing he likes.

He realizes that on one particular day when the sky is wavering between having a thunderstorm or just being gray for the rest of the afternoon. The ninja sits at his regular spot, eyes closed and mind deep in thought.

A kick sends him back to reality. He looks up and finds a pair of sapphire eyes watching him intently. "What do you want Temari?" Shikamaru asks in annoyance.

"Nothing." The blonde answers confidently. "Mind if I join you?"

"Why not?" Because there isn't enough space, he thinks.

"Okay."

Ten quiet, uneventful minutes pass before the latter ninja speaks, "What are you doing?" She turns to her side and finds the former staring at a herd of grey clouds in the sky.

"Cloud watching."

"Yes, but what are you thinking about?" She persists. Women, how annoying.

"I'm thinking about how much that cloud..." Shikamaru points to a certain-gigantic-one floating overheard. "...Looks so much like a teammate of mine."

Temari chuckles, "See that one over there? With the cat like ears? It reminds me of my brother."

"Kankurou, right?"

"Uh huh."

Shikamaru can't help but smile. Maybe this woman in particular isn't so bad after all. "I think that one shaped like a pear looks just like that gourd your other brother carries around."

"And that one with the spiky tuffs at the back looks like that loud kid with the blond hair and blue eyes."

"You mean Naruto? I think it looks more like Sasuke."

"No, it actually resembles you more."

"It does not."

"Does so."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." Shikamaru misses the smirk on Temari's face.

"Yes-argh!" Now he sees it. How troublesome, getting into a pointless argument like this.

Shikamaru tries a different tactic. "Alright then, how?"

Temari wastes no time in answering, "It looks boring and gloomy, like you."

"As if. That one with four pom poms jutting out from the sides look a lot more like you."

"It's ugly."

"Exactly."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Although Shikamaru will never admit this, he doesn't think Temari is ugly. She just isn't like the Fifth Hokage. Then again, no one is. Well, maybe Haruno Sakura. However, she is an exception.

"So what are your goals and dreams?" Temari suddenly asks, a cheeky smile taking up half her face.

Girls are scary and torturous, Shikamaru decides. What does this girl want? Is she trying to annoy him to death? Probably...

However, Shikamaru shrugs and answers, "I guess to get married and have kids." A moment passes before Shikamaru adds, "Just a girl and boy though. The girl first."

Surprise flashes in Temari's eyes before transforming into a twinkle. "Great minds think alike, huh?" She giggles. Temari leans over and gives Shikamaru a quick, gentle kiss.

Shikamaru tilts his head to the side in confusion before a smile slowly creeps onto his lips.

It begins to rain, but neither ninjas care.

Shikamaru likes cloud watching, but there are other things that he likes too.

* * *

**Light of Fallen Darkness**: Please review! Constructive criticisms are encouraged and flames will be tossed out the window, if possible. 


End file.
